Nicias: darkness to light
by Nicias Askani
Summary: An OC Nicias gets dragged from his miserable life into a world unlike any he could imagine. With new friends and a new family he must survive. Expect cameos from...everywhere
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He was a little small for his age but just looking in his eyes made him seem older. Yes his eyes, those deep light brown eyes that held his child like curiosity behind his beautiful heartwarming smile. Nothing but skin and bones but he swears its muscle, his slim figure made apparent as his eyes follow every trace of movement with innocent curiosity. He struggled playfully with his untamed hair, trying to tie it back. It was wild and poofy but my no means nappy. Of that he was sure. With his hair tied back his face was now fully viewable. The fullness of his eyes no longer fought to peek though his hair. Everything became brighter and he was already a bright person. Then his name was called

With a bow his curious eyes changed to determination. Falling into his stance his eyes were steady on seemingly nothing. At the sounds he moved swiftly, fluidly, through his forms, step by step with a fierce delicacy that had placed him in the upper ranks of this martial art and in a class of elder students. But he had their respect, they did not look down on him nor hold him on a pedestal, they were equal. Pride did not consume his innocents nor did vanity his sanity. He was a child with a gift. His forms ended in a bow and he turned on the ball of his foot to face the child beside him, a boy 5 years his senior. They smiled to each other but it faded after a short bow. This other boy had a greater reach then he but still he went on. Dodging, blocking, and waiting for the right moment. When his opponent stepped toward him with a wide punch, he fell into the boy's center mass in an instant, and took hold of the moving arm and flipped him over his back.

He held out his hand to help the boy to his feet. They bowed again and began again. The elder boy seemed more cautious of his movements, watching his distance. The younger became slightly more offensive catching the boys arms mid swing and pulling him towards him, ruining the elders balance, as he fell forward the younger spun outward, out of the path of his falling senior and into a high spinning back kick. Almost gracefully he stopped the lethality of the strike, bending his leg to that the bottom of his foot pushed his opponents head instead of the heel. His opponent fell again. And once again he held out his hand to help him up. That was the match.

Next he was to face the sensei, unease flashed for only a second and was replaced by determination once again. The bowed and battled. His moves were swift, and precise. The sensei's were just as. They seemed synchronized. There were no mistakes and experience and endurance determined the victor. Just as he had offered a helping hand to those who had fallen, so too did the sensei.

This match, along with the rest of the requirements had earned him, only ten years old, training for only 7 months, his midnight blue belt in the art of Tang Soo do. The highest belt, equal to that of the traditional black belt. He did not brag, he did not judge, he only smiled and bowed to the sensei then to his class. His opponent, the boy five years his senior was called to the center next and presented his red belt. A rank beneath the midnight blue. He bowed to the sensei and to the class. Other students were promoted, some were not. But time came to leave and he walked home proudly wearing his new belt and letting his hair free of its restrictions.

His walk home was uninterrupted and his family glad to see he progressed and was doing well. But his happiness is gone from his eyes. He ate alone and made his way to bed without love or order. This was his life, day by day, week by week. But that was before his life changed. Today was the last day Nicias Wyyat life would be so close to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nobody heard the kicks and screams; or rather nobody came for him. Nobody noticed the struggling child being taken from him home in the dead of night. He fought and fought and fought but no avail. Hope was lost for him as his vision blurred from the sting in his arm. He awoke in what he assumed was several hours later, in a room full of children around his age. Some were crying their hearts out, some asleep. He didn't move, didn't make a sound, draw any attention to himself, he just balled himself up and sat there. Loneliness was nothing new. He knew his parents were probably happy to find him missing. More upset over the fact that a lamp was broken then the fact their only son might never be seen again. He began to feel they had organized this whole thing. He sank into himself as he usually does.

A fight had broken out around him; or rather some of the bigger looking kids attacked a girl. She didn't scream, she fought back but they were over powering him as everyone else just watched. Nicias picked himself off the dirt ridden floor and walked toward the fight tapping the first person he reached on the shoulder. The turned to him only to meet the heel of his foot from an executed spinning roundhouse kick. The next person he reached was pulling back to punch. The strike was caught by Nic who proceeded to flip the boy over. He held out his hand to the girl to help her up. She was frozen by his sudden appearance but her eyes moved from his face, hidden half by his hair, to something behind him. He turned and avoided a fist, elbowing the attacker in the face. Another came at him, and another. And he moved around them, bringing them down one by one. A bigger boy managed to catch him off guard and swung to hit him but the hand was captured by somebody else. The arm was pulled in ward and a fist met his attackers face with a brutal force. Nicias turned to see his aid finding it had been the girl he had came to help. No more made a move on them as they stood back to back. The all left or lay unconsciously.

"Thanks" he said to the girl and began to walk back to the wall. He hadn't noticed she had followed him until he turned around to put his back on the wall. And she was sitting herself down beside him.

"I'm Sasami, what's your name?" She asked in a voice that seemed too chipper for the situation they found themselves in.

"Nicias" he answered tersely.

"I bet your friends call you Nic don't they?" She asked innocently, but he only buried his head in his knees.

"If I had any they would, I guess" he mumbled through his lap.

"You're not alone NIC" she stressed the last word, his name and judging by how quickly he picked up his head it's a safe bet to say he got her point. "I'll be your friend, it's better to stick together in bad time right?"

"I never, had a real friend" he admitted.

"I never had any" she admitted herself, rather bluntly. His hidden brown eyes met hers and he could tell her voice betrayed her feelings. She was terrified but not of him, when she looked at him there was a recognition, that made her look almost happy. His eyes, on the other, had no more emotion but curiosity. He had forgotten where he was when he looked at her for the first real time. Even with the bruises she was pretty. She looked younger than him, less than half his size. She looked…innocent to him. Her light Pink colored eyes were strange but calming and her hair, a beautiful blue, was just as mysterious.

He said nothing as he took the sight of her in and noticed she was beginning to blush. He put back to his knees.

"sorry" was all he said, hoping, for some reason, she wouldn't leave him. And she didn't, instead she leaned against him. This surprised him but he did not move. The fell asleep like that and woke the same miserable scene only with more light.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Now they could see how truly horrid this place was, and how many children had been snatched from their homes. His heart cried for them, but no such tears reached his face. Sasami awoke minutes after, immediately following the growl of Nic's stomach. He felt guilty that he had, in a way, woke her up from her peaceful looking dream. They noticed some of the kids moving in a line like fashion toward another room, waking kids as the passed them telling them to follow. The fell into line and were led to a deplorable dining area where at each seat was a trey of…something that looked like a cross between hot cereal and cold cereal. They bore through it for survival but Nic, being a small child, was content with less than all of it and left some behind. Sasami was not willing to eat more then she had to but still consumed the bowl in time.

They chose to explore their forced surroundings but before they got a chance a man walked into the room from a separate door with three guards beside him. Each had an automatic weapon. Some children froze at their entrance some cursed, most demanded answers. But silence fell one the weapons were raised to firing position.

"This is the most pathetic bunch of prodigies, none of you look to last half as long as the last batch. "The man spat out. Nic noticed the movement of some children behind the men but drew no attention to it, a small girl with silver white hair and a boy with golden brown hair. The moved close to the guards behind their blind spot. Nobody said a word but when one of the guard head began to turn towards them Nic tipped his tray off the table and the crash drew attention to where he was. He quickly picked the tray up and when he put it back on the table the two kids were gone.

"Case and point," the man explained to himself and turned to leave, "they'll be dead by the end of the month." All the children had been silent before then in fear of the guns but now the silence was thicker, as if even their hearts had been placed on mute, they now feared for their lives. Panic and chaos loomed right behind the sound of the locks on the other side of the door. This lasted for hours but Nicias and Sasami remained together and out of the commotion.

They had been relatively silent, until a voice came from behind them.

"thanks" said the voice. They turned in panic toward it to find the two children sitting against the wall.

"I hope it was worth it" Sasami addressed them, as if she had known what was going on.

Nic voiced his confusion, clearly at a loss. And she explained.

"Not everyone came in last night Nic, I've been here a week"

"We a week before her" the silver haired girl explained.

"And we aren't staying" the boy chimed in venomously.

Nic, who eyes no longer hid behind his hair, questioned the statement silently

"We aren't staying; we are getting out of here before we wind up dead. All of us, words being spread, this chaos is a joke, he didn't lie we are all prodigies so it's time we used our heads"

"Or hands" the silver haired girl chimed in. "I'm Kirian" she introduced herself.

"Nicias" he introduced himself

"Zero" the golden haired boys joined the introductions "we need a few more keys and we out, try not to lose your head and I'll see you on the outside" he smiles and the two walk away.


End file.
